


Good is Better Than Perfect

by sugargroupie



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Character of Color, Community: prettylightsfic, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't everything he'd wanted, but it was enough for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good is Better Than Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My **prettylightsfic** contribution, for **Darkrose** who requested Jason/Joe and Joe making a lazy bottom. Many thanks to Shan for the quick beta; remaining mistake are mine.

See, he was at a party at someone's house, though he can't recall who; maybe a producer. And ultimately, it didn't matter.

Jason felt like he was _brand new_ when he first arrived, shifting restlessly on his feet. This was hardly the first cast party he'd attended, but he was exhausted and too damn wired to sleep after a long day of filming. Also, it didn't help that he'd stayed out late the night before.

His first episode had just aired in the States, and if he thought about it too much he was going to drive himself crazy. Better to let a houseful of people - most of whom he'd only met once and whose names he couldn't remember - distract him. Their drunken antics were kind of hilarious.

At some point, Paul had shoved a plastic cup filled with the good stuff into his hands, and the night took a turn for the better.

Except, here's the thing: he could barely remember _shit_. Jason was pretty certain he got great head, though, which still struck him as a particularly important detail to remember. The guy had a nice enough face to look at, but his mouth wasn't something Jason was likely to forget anytime soon.

He was drunk, however, on top of being exhausted, so maybe his memory of what happened earlier couldn't be trusted.

Later, after the so-called nice blowjob (and the vaguely encouraging noises he's sure he made as he'd shot his load down nameless guy's throat), Jason found himself sandwiched between Torri and Rachel, their soft clothes chaffing his too warm skin -- their laughter, a little too loud, buzzing in his ears. He wanted to hold them there against him anyway, because he's always had a thing for pretty women who were shameless flirts.

He figured he'd probably fuck Torri first.

His eyes had just happened to meet Joe's, sitting directly across from him, and Jason amended his last thought, cutting through the vodka and post-orgasm haze. Joe looked like he'd take Jason down easy; could probably suck his cock like nobody's business.

So, maybe he'd fuck Joe first, then.

* *

Jason hadn't fucked Joe or Torri, or anyone else he worked with. But he found he enjoyed spending time with Joe, in particular, just the same. Joe seemed so straight-laced half the time that it was a shock for Jason to discover just how much shit they had in common. Even when they didn't agree, they'd squash it over a few beers and move on.

The closest Jason had come to any action with Joe was that one drunk kiss at Rachel's place. Joe had palmed Jason's dick before pulling away with a sloppy grin and fell right on his ass. Jason had been too busy laughing to think much about it at the time. Alcohol had always made him horny and he figured the same had been true for Joe.

And then Joe had invited Jason to move in with him, explaining, "It'd make sense, right? We like each other and we'd save money. You can't be any worse than my college roommate during freshman year."

Jason had simply shrugged and said, "Buddy, I get it. When can I move in?"

Torri called it 'shacking up' but Jason ignored her teasing. He didn't really care about Joe's reasons, even if they did make sense. Joe was pretty much his best friend there, and living together was gonna be awesome.

* *

Jason admitted, the first long-ago kiss could be blamed on the alcohol (and _that_ joke never got old; Chris had started playing the song on his cell phone whenever he was around Joe.), but the second kiss was a messy mix of pure curiosity and anticipation boiled over.

They were supposed to meet David at a bar, get a few beers in them while they listened to a live band. Jason had reached around Joe and into the open fridge to grab a bottle of water, catching a whiff of Joe's hair. The rest of Joe smelled just as good, so Jason stood there a moment, leaning in until Joe's back touched his chest. Joe didn't seem in a hurry to move.

Jason closed the door and murmured, "Turn around," because, fuck, if they weren't gonna do this now.

With Joe facing him, Jason couldn't tell what he was thinking, but then, he didn't have to. Joe closed the gap between them and slanted his mouth on Jason's, his lips dry and soft. Jason cupped the back of his neck in a firm grip, wanting to hold on for as long as it lasted, and pushed his tongue in Joe's mouth.

Jason felt Joe's fingers dig into his arms over his shirt, and soon he was pinned between the island in their kitchen and Joe's warm body. They shifted against each other, Joe making sounds in his throat that caused Jason to deepen the kiss, and then suddenly they fit. He felt all of Joe -- from his thighs to the weight of his cock between them -- and Jason just wanted to rub against that fullness through their clothes before stripping them bare. So he did, and the feel of Joe's callused fingers wrapped around his dick made all the back and forth between them fucking worth it.

They never made it to the bar.

* *

They still hadn't fucked yet. A few occasions of dry humping -- drunk and sober -- and hand and blowjobs didn't qualify as full-on sex to Jason, but he knew it was a near thing. So long as he had a job that kept him in Vancouver, he wasn't going anywhere.

Their last night in the apartment before hiatus was spent doing Tequila shots and Joe finally, _finally_, letting Jason press his finger in his ass. They kissed the entire time, and Jason felt like this was it. When Joe came, his nails marked his place on Jason's skin, and then he collapsed against their couch, naked from the waist down.

Jason had felt so many things in that moment -- possessive and smug and a little overwhelmed. Their situation had passed complicated long ago, but he couldn't imagine things being any differently than they were. And fuck, he was horny.

Joe eventually shrugged out of his shirt and rolled to his knees before Jason, who was sprawled out on the floor. He unbuckled Jason's jeans and tugged them down his hips to mid-thigh. Joe licked his lips and immediately covered the head of Jason's dick with his mouth, sucking and sucking and sucking until Jason clenched his stomach muscles and fell back against the floor.

It wasn't everything he'd wanted for their last night, but it was enough.

* *

Joe was doubled over laughing, words sputtering out between guffaws as he pointed at the car Jason was leaned against.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, his smirk stretching out to a grin. "You done yet?"

"Whew," Joe sighed, finally standing upright. "I'm good," he said with a wave of his hand. "What the hell, man?"

Jason shrugged. "You don't like it?"

"When you told me you bought a car and were bringing it back with you, I wasn't expecting pink." Joe stepped closer and ran his fingers along the lines of the Cadillac, its paint job gleaming in the daylight.

Jason looked up at the sky, glad that the sun was beginning to set. Joe brushed past him as he leaned into the passenger side window to look inside the car. When Joe turned back he leaned against the door, copying Jason's posture. Jason watched his face. Joe licked his lips and his eyes fell to Jason's mouth before glancing away quickly. He cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. He acted just like Jason felt -- nervous and glad to be back, and wanting to kiss him.

"Come here, asshole," Jason said with a smirk, and Joe grabbed his face and kissed him, teeth nipping at the corner of his mouth, but it was a good sting. Jason breathed hard through his nose, turning so that he pressed tight against Joe, gripping the back of his shirt with a clenched fist.

Jason broke away first, bringing one hand up to rest on the back of Joe's neck, felt Joe's hot breath against his throat. "We're outside, no privacy," he stated, but despite his words he refused to put space between them.

Joe nodded and brought his hands down, laid his palms flat against the car door on either side of his hips. "You have no idea how much I want to suck you off in this car," he said gruffly, and Jason curved his free hand around Joe's neck, felt the other man swallow hard at his admission.

"So it's all about the car?"

"You caught me," Joe replied dryly and huffed out a laugh against Jason's neck. "I'm a whore for pink Cads."

Jason's low laugh rumbled in his chest and Joe leaned back, bumped a closed fist lightly against Jason's chest before stepping away. "Let's go inside," Joe said.

Jason made sure to lock up the Cadillac and followed Joe into their apartment. Soon as the door closed, Joe jerked him close by the shoulders, murmured, "Want you to fuck me," against his mouth.

Jason's only thought was _yes, yes_, but the words he said aloud was, "'Bout fucking time," as he returned the kiss roughly.

They stopped only to yank their shirts off, and when Joe made for the couch Jason shook his head and guided them to his bedroom. He was going fuck Joe in his bed, first. After, they could do it all over the house; he didn't care.

Once they were naked, they took their time. Jason used his fingers and his mouth until Joe was all but begging for it. When Joe nodded unsteadily and said, "I'm ready," Jason dug through his drawer for lube and protection, promising himself that he'd make it good for the both of them.

* *

Jason woke up hot. He'd kicked away the sheets sometime during the night, but he was still uncomfortably warm sleeping next to Joe. His mind immediately flashed to hours earlier, when he'd been arched over Joe, sliding in and out of his body.

And Joe had just lain there, until Jason had forced the other man's hips to push back. _Surely_, Jason had thought inanely, _Joe wasn't like this when he was having sex with women?_

After that, Jason didn't think anything at all.

Jason felt himself drifting back to sleep. Fucker had made a lazy bottom, he thought with affection, forcing a sleepy chuckle from his lips, but that could change with a little bit of practice.

**


End file.
